With Battle Comes Love
by Knelie
Summary: While in the midst of battle, Ino comes to help Shikamaru, and it ends up helping them both realize something. ShikaIno, OneShot.


Shikamaru Ino Fan Fiction

_Megan Dargatz_

Panting heavily, Shikamaru tried to pick himself up. It took almost all he had just to get up off his knees. _What a drag, _Shikamaru Thought to himself.

Just then, Choji, two other Jounin and Ino burst thought the shrubbery parallel to the battered dirt road. Ino glanced over and saw Shikamaru struggling to keep himself standing. She rushed to his side, and caught him just before he hit the ground.

"Shikamaru! Are you ok?" Ino asked him.

"Y-yeah, I'm f-fine." He stuttered. Ino could feel him trembling in her arms.

"Please, Shikamaru let me help you..."

"Ino," he started, but he was interrupted but a coughing fit. "I'm fine, really...why don't you help Izumo and Kotetsu?"

"Because I'm the only medical ninja here, and you need me to help you." Ino looked at him with soft, blue eyes and a concerned face. She gasped as Shikamaru wreathed in pain in her embrace. Ino couldn't stand it any longer. Just as she was focusing her chakra to her hands, Shikamaru made an attempt to get up, and fell straight back into Ino.

Ino flinched as Shikamaru fell again.

"Shikamaru!" she shouted. Shikamaru turned to look at her.

"Please, stop! You need to rest!" she finished. Shikamaru raise an eyebrow when he saw tears streaming down Ino's face. He was surprised when the tears started flowing harder, and Ino started shaking.

"I-Ino..." Shikamaru began, looking at her questionably. "Why are you...crying?"

"Because...I need to..._want_ to help you, and you won't let me." Ino said, in between sniffles.

"W-well, Ino", Shikamaru said, while looking at his wounds. His arm was hurt, but he was mainly having trouble breathing; he just had the wind knocked out of him, "I-it's really n-not a big deal. I-I-I'll be-" Shikamaru groaned as grotesque pain enveloped his arm and throat.

"Shikamaru!" Ino screamed, horrified as the look of agony on his face grew worse. She put her chakra-filled hands on his arm, and started sobbing.

"Ino, why are you making this such a big deal?"

"Because Shikamaru, I can't stand to see you in pain!"

"Why? Izumo and Kotetsu are hurt too, how come you don't give a rats ass about them?" Shikamaru hoarsely shouted. Ino tried to hold in her tears. She tried to hold back breaking down, but she couldn't.

All those years of them being on Team 10 together, and not to mention being at the school together when they were kids. She grew up with him, and she cared about him. What was she supposed to do when he was so rash with her? All she was doing was trying to help him.

"Shikamaru, it's because...it's because..." Ino took a deep breath. Should she really tell him? He obviously doesn't feel the same way, based on the way he just talked to her.

"I LOVE YOU!" she yelled. Shikamaru watched as Ino's eyes grew huge, and she threw one of her hands up to cover her mouth. He stared deep into her seas blue eyes, and could tell her confession was sincere. He also saw the fear of rejection taking over the expression in her eyes and on her face. Shikamaru looked down and wondered.

Ino was terrified at how Shikamaru would react. Him looking down at the ground, probably wasn't a good sign. Ino trembled again, all throughout her body. She broke down into tears, and started to violently shake.

Shikamaru could feel Ino shaking uncontrollably, and it made him smile. _Well, _he thought, _I finally know. _He turned and looked up at Ino, with a smirk on his face.

_Oh no, _Ino silently said to herself, _he thinks this is just a big joke. What do I do?_

Shikamaru found enough strength to pick himself up a bit, just enough to be able to lean back and prop himself up on his good arm. He tucked his left leg underneath his right one, so his left knee was touching Ino's. He turned and looked her in the eyes.

"Girls," he started, "they're such a pain."

Ino started to ask him what he meant, but instead could only feel the warmth and tenderness of Shikamaru's lips against her own. She was shocked, and started to pull out of the kiss. Shikamaru gently put his hand on the back of her head, and she could feel the corners of his lips turn up. She wasn't scared anymore, and she forced herself into his lips almost knocking them both over. She gently grabbed Shikamaru's vest, and pulled herself closer to him.

Shikamaru was delighted when he felt the tension in Ino's body loosen up. He brought his hand to the side of her neck, resting his thumb upon her cheek.

They both stopped kissing, but they stayed there, not moving, just resting against each other. When they finally pulled away, Shikamaru grabbed both of Ino's hands that had a hold on his vest. He looked into her beautiful eyes and smiled. She was finally his.

Ino felt Shikamaru's soft hands wrapped around hers, and looked at him smiling at her. Ino grinned, ear to ear, and started crying again – this time with tears of joy.

"Sh-sh-shika-Shikamaru..." Ino breathed, gazing into his warm, inviting brown eyes.

"What a drag." Shikamaru said. Ino felt a sharp pain go through her chest. Had he not felt what she felt? Why was he smiling? Her jaw dropped, with hurt and confusion.

"What are you talking about?" Ino asked him.

"Well," he began, while shrugging his shoulders, "now I have to listen to you brag about awesome your new boyfriend is." He grinned, and stood straight up.

Shikamaru looked down at Ino, a gorgeous blonde mess sitting on the ground sobbing again. He bent down in front to f her, and put his mouth right in front of her forehead. While grabbing her hand, he whispered: "Now Ino. Don't you worry about me, I'll be back soon."

Ino felt his breath brush across her forehead, and she couldn't feel any happier.

"H-how do I know you'll come back? What if you get hurt?"

"I wouldn't risk dying, if I know I had a beautiful women waiting for my safe return."

"Doesn't that go against shinobi rules?"

"You're more important. Trust me."

Shikamaru closed his eyes, softly kissed Ino's forehead and squeezed her hands. He had been waiting for this to happen, practically since the day they were put on Team 10 together. Shikamaru looked her right in the eye and said, "I love you too".

And with that, he left Ino, an ecstatic mess, beaming – no, radiating with happiness to aid Izumo and Kotetsu in battle. Man, could he not wait to get back.


End file.
